1. Field of the Invention
Accuracy in archery is aided by devices that assist in drawing and releasing the bowstring. These bowstring release mechanisms often have triggers. Trigger shape and position can affect accuracy. The disclosed invention is an adjustable trigger shoe to conform the trigger to the archer""s finger. One specifically disclosed embodiment shows a trigger shoe that adjustably attaches over the end of the trigger of a conventional archery bowstring release mechanism. Another specifically disclosed embodiment shows a trigger shoe that adjustably attaches along the length of the trigger of a conventional archery bowstring release mechanism, allowing additional adjustability.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Trigger activated archery bowstring release mechanisms are known in the prior art. Some of these mechanisms include devices for trigger adjustment. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,720, Wilson teaches a trigger adjustment device to adjust the amount of force necessary to pull the trigger, and also to adjust the amount of movement of the trigger necessary to release the bowstring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,924, Todd teaches a trigger adjustment device to adjust the distance the trigger must travel before release, partly to prevent premature release due to a large bowstring force.
Whether hunting for game, or competing in an archery competition, improved contact between the trigger and the archer""s trigger finger provides better trigger control and a more accurate shot. While prior art trigger devices permit adjustment of the trigger pull and travel distance for sensitivity, they do not permit the trigger to be rotated, tilted, or raised and lowered. The prior art adjustable trigger devices do not permit the trigger to be adjusted to the position or shape of the archer""s trigger finger, to the shape of the archer""s hand, or simply for the archer""s comfort or other ergonomic factors. Thus with prior art adjustable trigger devices, the archer must accept less than optimal trigger position, and less control over bowstring release.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a trigger shoe that is attachable and detachable from existing archery bowstring release mechanisms. It is another object of the present invention to provide a trigger shoe that may be rotated, tilted, raised and lowered, and fixed in any of these positions. It is another object of the present invention to provide a shape of the trigger shoe to suit the comfort and preferences of the archer.
In accordance with these objectives, the present invention provides a trigger shoe that may be adjustably attached to archery bowstring release mechanisms for optimal trigger position and optimal contact between the trigger and the archer""s trigger finger. In one preferred embodiment, a trigger shoe comprises a body, a chamber, and four set screws threaded into the body to secure the trigger inside the chamber. The trigger shoe may be rotated and tilted and attached to the trigger in any such position. The surface of the body may be smooth, ridged, knurled or rounded to suit the preference of the archer.
In another preferred embodiment, a trigger shoe comprises a body, a chamber extending completely through the body, and four set screws threaded into the body to secure the trigger inside the chamber. The trigger shoe may be rotated, tilted, raised and lowered, and attached to the trigger in any such position. The surface of the body may be smooth, ridged, knurled or rounded to suit the preference of the archer.